The original maize plant was indigenous to the Western Hemisphere. The plants were weed like and only through the efforts of early breeders were cultivated crop species developed. The crop cultivated by early breeders, like the crop today, could be wind pollinated. The physical traits of maize are such that wind pollination results in self-pollination or cross-pollination between plants. Each maize plant has a separate male and female flower that contributes to pollination, the tassel and ear, respectively. Natural pollination occurs when wind transfers pollen from tassel to the silks on the corn ears. This type of pollination has contributed to the wide variation of maize varieties present in the Western Hemisphere.
The development of a planned breeding program for maize only occurred in the last century. A large part of the development of the maize product into a profitable agricultural crop was due to the work done by land grant colleges. Originally, maize was an open pollinated variety having heterogeneous genotypes. The maize farmer selected uniform ears from the yield of these genotypes and preserved them for planting the next season. The result was a field of maize plants that were segregating for a variety of traits. This type of maize selection led to Summary of the G07-NPIC3426 incremental increases in seed yield.
Large increases in seed yield were due to the work done by land grant colleges that resulted in the development of numerous hybrid corn varieties in planned breeding programs. Hybrids were developed from inbreds which were developed by selecting corn lines and selfing these lines for several generations to develop homozygous pure inbred lines. One selected inbred line was emasculated and another selected inbred line pollinated the emasculated inbred to produce hybrid seed F1 on the emasculated inbred line. Emasculation of the inbred usually is done by detasseling the seed parent; however, emasculation can be done in a number of ways. For example an inbred could have a male sterility factor which would eliminate the need to detassel the inbred.
In the early seventies the hybrid corn industry attempted to introduce CMS (cytoplasmic male sterility) into a number of inbred lines. Unfortunately, the CMS inbreds also introduced some very poor agronomic performance traits into the hybrid seed which caused farmers concern causing the maize industry to shy away from CMS material for a couple of decades thereafter.
However, in the last 10-15 years a number of different male sterility systems for maize have been successfully deployed. The most traditionally of these male sterility and/or CMS systems for maize parallel the CMS type systems that have been routinely used in hybrid production in sunflower.
In the standard CMS system there are three different maize lines required to make the hybrid. First, there is a cytoplasmic male-sterile line usually carrying the CMS or some other form of male sterility. This line will be the seed producing parent line. Second, there must be a fertile inbred line that is the same or isogenic with the seed producing inbred parent but lacking the trait of male sterility. This is a maintainer line needed to make new inbred seed of the seed producing male sterile parent. Third there is a different inbred which is fertile, has normal cytoplasm and carries a fertility restoring gene. This line is called the restorer line in the CMS system. The CMS cytoplasm is inherited from the maternal parent (or the seed producing plant); therefore for the hybrid seed produced on such plant to be fertile the pollen used to fertilize this plant must carry the restorer gene. The positive aspect of this is that it allows hybrid seed to be produced without the need for detasseling the seed parent. However, this system does require breeding of all three types of lines: 1) male sterile—to carry the CMS: 2) the maintainer line; and, 3) the line carrying the fertility restorer gene. Use of a switchable male sterility gene reduces the complexity of the sterility system.
In other instances, sterile hybrids are produced and the pollen necessary for the formation of grain on these hybrids is supplied by interplanting of fertile inbreds in the field with the sterile hybrids.
Whether the seed producing plant is emasculated due to detasseling or CMS or transgenes, the seed produced by crossing two inbreds in this manner is hybrid seed. This hybrid seed is F1 hybrid seed. The grain produced by a plant grown from a F1 hybrid seed is referred to as F2 or grain. Although, all F1 seed and plants, produced by this hybrid seed production system using the same two inbreds should be substantially the same, all F2 grain produced from the F1 plant will be segregating maize material.
The hybrid seed production produces hybrid seed which is heterozygous. The heterozygosis results in hybrid plants, which are robust and vigorous plants. Inbreds on the other hand are mostly homozygous. This homozygosity renders the inbred lines less vigorous. Inbred seed can be difficult to produce since the inbreeding process in corn lines decreases the vigor. However, when two inbred lines are crossed, the hybrid plant evidences greatly increased vigor and seed yield compared to open pollinated, segregating maize plants. An important consequence of the homozygosity and the homogeneity of the inbred maize lines is that all hybrid seed produced from any cross of two such elite lines will be the same hybrid seed and make the same hybrid plant. Thus the use of inbreds makes hybrid seed which can be reproduced readily.
The ultimate objective of the commercial maize seed companies is to produce high yielding, agronomically sound plants that perform well in certain regions or areas of the Corn Belt. To produce these types of hybrids, the companies must develop inbreds, which carry needed traits into the hybrid combination. Hybrids are not often uniformly adapted for the entire Corn Belt, but most often are specifically adapted for regions of the Corn Belt. Northern regions of the Corn Belt require shorter season hybrids than do southern regions of the Corn Belt. Hybrids that grow well in Colorado and Nebraska soils may not flourish in richer Illinois and Iowa soils. Thus, a variety of major agronomic traits is important in hybrid combination for the various Corn Belt regions, and has an impact on hybrid performance.
Inbred line development and hybrid testing have been emphasized in the past half-century in commercial maize production as a means to increase hybrid performance. Inbred development is usually done by pedigree selection. Pedigree selection can be selection in an F2 population produced from a planned cross of two genotypes (often elite inbred lines), or selection of progeny of synthetic varieties, open pollinated, composite, or backcrossed populations. This type of selection is effective for highly inheritable traits, but other traits, for example, yield requires replicated test crosses at a variety of stages for accurate selection.
Maize breeders select for a variety of traits in inbreds that impact hybrid performance along with selecting for acceptable parental traits. Such traits include: yield potential in hybrid combination; dry down; maturity; grain moisture at harvest; greensnap; resistance to root lodging; resistance to stalk lodging; grain quality; disease and insect resistance; ear and plant height. Additionally, hybrid performance will differ in different soil types such as low levels of organic matter, clay, sand, black, high pH, low pH; or in different environments such as wet environments, drought environments, and no tillage conditions. These traits appear to be governed by a complex genetic system that makes selection and breeding of an inbred line extremely difficult. Even if an inbred in hybrid combination has excellent yield (a desired characteristic), it may not be useful because it fails to have acceptable parental traits such as seed yield, seed size, pollen production, good silks, plant height, etc.
To illustrate the difficulty of breeding and developing inbred lines, the following example is given. Two inbreds compared for similarity of 29 traits differed significantly for 18 traits between the two lines. If 18 simply inherited single gene traits were polymorphic with gene frequencies of 0.5 in the parental lines, and assuming independent segregation (as would essentially be the case if each trait resided on a different chromosome arm), then the specific combination of these traits as embodied in an inbred would only be expected to become fixed at a rate of one in 262,144 possible homozygous genetic combinations. Selection of the specific inbred combination is also influenced by the specific selection environment on many of these 18 traits which makes the probability of obtaining this one inbred even more remote. In addition, most traits in the corn genome are regrettably not single dominant genes but are multi-genetic with additive gene action not dominant gene action. Thus, the general procedure of producing a non segregating F1 generation and self pollinating to produce a F2 generation that segregates for traits and selecting progeny with the visual traits desired does not easily lead to an useful inbred. Great care and breeder expertise must be used in selection of breeding material to continue to increase yield and the agronomics of inbreds and resultant commercial hybrids.
Certain regions of the Corn Belt have specific difficulties that other regions may not have. Thus the hybrids developed from the inbreds have to have traits that overcome or at least minimize these regional growing problems. Examples of these problems include in the eastern corn belt Gray Leaf Spot, in the north cool temperatures during seedling emergence, in the Nebraska region CLN (Corn Lethal Necrosis) and in the west soil that has excessively high pH levels. The industry often targets inbreds that address these issues specifically forming niche products. However, the aim of most large seed producers is to provide a number of traits to each inbred so that the corresponding hybrid can be useful in broader regions of the Corn Belt. The new biotechnology techniques such as Microsatellites, RFLPs, RAPDs and the like have provided breeders with additional tools to accomplish these goals.
The present invention relates to an inbred corn line G07-NPIC3426. Specifically, this invention relates to plants and seeds of this line. Additionally, this relates to a method of producing from this inbred, hybrid seed corn and hybrid plants with seeds from such hybrid seed. More particularly, this invention relates to the unique combination of traits that combine in corn line G07-NPIC3426.
Generally then, broadly the present invention includes an inbred corn seed designated G07-NPIC3426. This seed produces a corn plant.
The invention also includes the tissue culture of regenerable cells of G07-NPIC3426 wherein the cells of the tissue culture regenerates plants capable of expressing the genotype of G07-NPIC3426. The tissue culture is selected from the group consisting of leaf, pollen, embryo, root, root tip, guard cell, ovule, seed, anther, silk, flower, kernel, ear, cob, husk and stalk, cell and protoplast thereof. The corn plant regenerated from G07-NPIC3426 or any part thereof is included in the present invention. The present invention includes regenerated corn plants that are capable of expressing G07-NPIC3426's genotype, phenotype or mutants or variants thereof.
The invention extends to hybrid seed produced by planting, in pollinating proximity which includes using preserved maize pollen as explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,838 to Greaves, seeds of corn inbred lines G07-NPIC3426 and another inbred line if preserved pollen is not used; cultivating corn plants resulting from said planting; preventing pollen production by the plants of one of the inbred lines if two are employed; allowing cross pollination to occur between said inbred lines; and harvesting seeds produced on plants of the selected inbred. The hybrid seed produced by hybrid combination of plants of inbred corn seed designated G07-NPIC3426 and plants of another inbred line are apart of the present invention. This inventions scope covers hybrid plants and the plant parts including the grain and pollen grown from this hybrid seed.
The invention further includes a method of hybrid F1 production. A first generation (F1) hybrid corn plant produced by the process of planting seeds of corn inbred line G07-NPIC3426; cultivating corn plants resulting from said planting; permitting pollen from another inbred line to cross pollinate inbred line G07-NPIC3426; harvesting seeds produced on plants of the inbred; and growing a harvested seed are part of the method of this invention.
The present invention also encompasses a method of introducing at least one targeted trait into maize inbred line comprising the steps of: (a) crossing plant grown from the present invention seed which is the recurrent parent, representative seed of which has been deposited, with the donor plant of another maize line that comprises at least one target trait selected from the group consisting of male sterility, herbicide resistance, insect resistance, disease resistance, amylose starch, and waxy starch to produce F1 plants; (b) selecting from the F1 plants that have at least one of the targeted traits, forming a pool of progeny plants with the targeted trait; (c) crossing the pool of progeny plants with the present invention which is the recurrent parent to produce backcrossed progeny plants with the targeted trait; (d) selecting for backcrossed progeny plants that have at least one of the target traits and physiological and morphological characteristics of maize inbred line of the recurrent parent, listed in Table 1 as traits of the present invention forming a pool of selected backcrossed progeny plants; and (e) crossing the selected backcrossed progeny plants to the recurrent parent and selecting from the resulting plants for the targeted trait and physiological and morphological characteristics of maize inbred line of the recurrent parent, listed in Table 1 and reselecting from the pool of resulting plants and repeating the crossing to the recurrent parent and selecting step in succession to form a plant that comprise the desired trait and all of the physiological and morphological characteristics of maize inbred line of the recurrent parent if the present invention listed in Table 1 as determined at the 5% significance level when grown in the same environmental conditions.
This method and the following method of introducing traits can be done with less back crossing events if the trait and/or the genotype of the present invention are selected for or identified through the use of markers. SSR, microsatellites, SNP and the like decrease the amount of breeding time required to locate a line with the desired trait or traits and the characteristics of the present invention. Backcrossing in two or even three traits (for example the glyphosate, Europe corn borer, corn rootworm resistant genes) is routinely done with the use of marker assisted breeding techniques. This introduction of transgenes or mutations into a maize line is often called single gene conversion. Although, presently more than one gene particularly transgenes or mutations which are readily tracked with markers can be moved during the same “single gene conversion” process, resulting in a line with the addition of more targeted traits than just the one, but still having the characteristics of the present invention plus those characteristics added by the targeted traits.
The method of introducing a desired trait into maize inbred line comprising: (a) crossing plant grown from the present invention seed, representative seed of which has been deposited the recurrent parent, with plant of another maize line that comprises at least one target trait selected from the group consisting of nucleic acid encoding an enzyme selected from the group consisting of phytase, stearyl-ACP desaturase, fructosyltransferase, levansucrase, amylase, invertase, starch synthase, branching enzyme, and debranching enzyme, and starch branching enzyme, the donor parent to produce F1 plants; (b) selecting for the targeted trait from the F1 plants, forming a pool of progeny plants; (c) crossing the progeny plants with the recurrent parent to produce backcrossed progeny plants; (d) selecting for backcrossed progeny plants that have at least one of the target trait and physiological and morphological characteristics of maize inbred line of the present invention as listed in Table 1 for the invention forming a pool of backcrossed progeny plants; and repeating a step of crossing the new pool with the recurrent parent and selecting for the targeted trait and the recurrent parents characteristics until the selected plant is essentially the recurrent parent with the targeted trait or targeted traits. This selection and crossing may take at least 4 backcrosses if marker assisted breeding is not employed.
The inbred line and seed of the present invention are employed to carry the agronomic package into the hybrid. Additionally, the inbred line is often carrying transgenes that are introduced in to the hybrid seed.
Likewise included is a first generation (F1) hybrid corn plant produced by the process of planting seeds of corn inbred line G07-NPIC3426; cultivating corn plants resulting from said planting; permitting pollen from inbred line G07-NPIC3426 to cross pollinate another inbred line; harvesting seeds produced on plants of the inbred; and growing a plant from such a harvested seed.
A number of different techniques exist which are designed to avoid detasseling in maize hybrid production. Some examples are switchable male sterility, lethal genes in the pollen or anther, inducible male sterility, male sterility genes with chemical restorers. There are numerous patented means of improving upon the hybrid production system. Some examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,546, which relates to the use of tapetum-specific promoters and the barnase gene to produce male sterility; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,799 relates to modifying stamen cells to provide male sterility. Therefore, one aspect of the current invention concerns the present invention comprising one or more gene(s) capable of restoring male fertility to male-sterile maize inbreds or hybrids and/or genes or traits to produce male sterility in maize inbreds or hybrids.
The inbred corn line G07-NPIC3426 and at least one transgenic gene adapted to give G07-NPIC3426 additional and/or altered phenotypic traits are within the scope of the invention. Such transgenes are usually associated with regulatory elements (promoters, enhancers, terminators and the like). Presently, transgenes provide the invention with traits such as insect resistance, herbicide resistance, disease resistance increased or deceased starch or sugars or oils, increased or decreased life cycle or other altered trait.
The present invention includes inbred corn line G07-NPIC3426 and at least one transgenic gene adapted to give G07-NPIC3426 modified starch traits. Furthermore this invention includes the inbred corn line G07-NPIC3426 and at least one mutant gene adapted to give modified starch, acid or oil traits, i.e. amylase, waxy, amylose extender, starch synthase (SS) SSI, SSIIa, SSIIIa, SSIIIb, SSIVa, SSIVb, branching enzyme (BE), BEI, BEIIa, BEIIb, debranching enzyme, surgary 1, or amylose. The present invention includes the inbred corn line G07-NPIC3426 and at least one transgenic gene: bacillus thuringiensis, the bar or pat gene encoding Phosphinothricin acetyl Transferase, Gdha gene, GOX, VIP, EPSP synthase gene, low phytic acid producing gene, and zein. The inbred corn line G07-NPIC3426 and at least one transgenic gene useful as a selectable marker or a screenable marker is covered by the present invention.
A tissue culture of the regenerable cells of hybrid plants produced with use of G07-NPIC3426 genetic material is covered by this invention. A tissue culture of the regenerable cells of the corn plant produced by the method described above is also included.